


Ready to Run

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Adult Dipper Pines, And Dipper Saves The Day, Angst, Dipper is in his early twenties, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, In Which Wirt Is Lost, M/M, Monsters, Rating May Change, Ridiculous Canon Divergence, Sad Backstory, Supernatural Elements, The events of OTGW didn't happen, Wirt is like 16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wirt finds himself lost in the woods. Alone. A full state away from home.<br/>But it's fine, really, because some weird guy with a journal and too many secrets is here to save the day and make Wirt question his entire existence.<br/>A study in hurting, healing, holding on, and letting go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this is going yet, as it just started as a fandom-less drabble, but hopefully it turns out okay! The pacing is weird, but I plan on revising and editing this work more in depth later.  
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy!

　

　

Wirt was no stranger to the woods. He did his fair share of wandering, after all. He considered himself something of a pilgrim, travelling uncharted lands. Although, he supposes he's not quite brave enough for such a term. He hasn't even really traveled that much. The thin thatch of trees that bordered his hometown probably didn't count as uncharted. But, still, Wirt wasn't a stranger to the woods!

However, Wirt was a perfect stranger to _these_ woods, and no amount of wandering felt like it was doing any good. He rufused to admit that he was lost. He wasn't! How could he possibly be lost if he didn't even know where he was going in the first place? He isn't even sure how he ended up so... _misplaced_. He was on a trip alone to this little town in Oregon, his first ever trip _alone_ , without his parents or... or Greg.

He kind of missed Greg. Especially now that Wirt was hopelessly... _misplaced_ in the middle of an unfamilar forest. He'd seen a sign tacked to one of the pine trees not too far back. It read "Mystery Shack" in faded, chipping yellow paint and that was it. No indication of where to find this supposed shack of mystery, not even an arrow to point him in the right direction. Wirt sighed. He would have to find an exit eventually.

As he continued on, Wirt couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. It sent chills down his spine and made the hair on his arms stand on end. There were various... sounds... coming from every which way. He could hear growls and the groaning of trees in the wind and... and footsteps. They sounded close. Or maybe it was just how the woods echoed. Wirt looked around, turning in a full circle as he scanned the canopy, the tree-line, the grassy floor. He saw nothing. He continued on, faster now, sweat beading on his brow.

The teen would admit that he was scared, if there were someone with him to admit that to. The air suddenly felt heavy. The noises were getting louder. Massive footfalls and a raspy, low growl that vibrated Wirt's chest and made him tremble. He saw movement from a distance in front of him, just a dark shadow. A huge, gigantic dark shadow, at least 15 feet tall and wide, like a bear or a wild cat. Wirt swallowed hard and began to back up slowly, holding his trembling hands in front of his chest.

When he turned to run, he managed to move forward a few inches before he slammed into what he assumed was a tree. He grunted and tipped back on his heels with a shout before a hand shot out to grasp his hand and steady him. Trees don't have hands. He was pulled behind one of the many pines, out of sight, protesting with a panicked "hey!".

"Shh..." his assailant breathed in his ear from behind, holding him back. Wirt stiffined out of fear, thoughts of the previous monster gone, replaced with thoughts of what this man wanted with him. He could feel the rise and fall of the man's chest against his upper back and swallowed reflexively. He wondered if the man was armed, if he should attempt an escape.

"Stay quiet, okay?" The man shifted, and Wirt could only imagine what he was doing.

_Am I going to die?_

The thought scared him more than he imagined it would, perhaps because he honestly didn't know. He didn't want to die. He hadn't had a perfect life, but he _didn't want to die. He didn't want to die at all._ He had another fear that this man didn't plan on just killing him. He felt like ice water had just been poured down his spine. He started hyperventalating.

"Hey, calm down, kid," the man continued in a low whisper, spinning Wirt to face him. The man had messy brown hair and scruff on his chin. Wirt only had a moment to panic over the large knife the man was weilding before he started speaking again. "It probably has heightened hearing. I think its blind, but... be ready to run. I'll get you out of here safe, don't worry."

Wirt's face contorted in confusion, but then he remembered the gargantuan beast not too far from where they stood. His gaze flickered from the knife to the man's face and he tried to step back from him, but the man was all too quick in grabbing him by the arm, keeping him too close. Wirt bit his lip to keep down any frightened noise that may or may not have been close to escaping and stared down at his feet with clenched shut eyes. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not going to hurt you, kid," the man assured, his eyes softer. "But I need to keep you close. Okay? You need to trust me. You're going to be fine."

Wirt chanced a look back up after the man fell silent. The man was no longer looking at him, instead peeking around the tree to scope the area. The arm on Wirt's shoulder held tighter, wrapping to encompass the younger more fully. Wirt took this oppurtunity to take in the man's appearance. He was wearing a long, black over-coat that looked battered, paired with a dull orange shirt underneath and a pair of holey jeans. He looked to be in his early 20's, but the dark circles under his eyes spoke of years of neglected sleep and excess stress.

Wirt glanced away when the man looked back down, the boy's face flushing.

"It's headed the opposite way." The arm around Wirt retreated and the man stepped back. Wirt took a deep, steadying breath, feeling slightly dizzy. He shook his head to clear the fuzz. The man smiled gently at the boy. "The disorientation will pass. I'm sorry about having to get a lttle too close for comfort. It's good to know the repellent works though! Man, I have to record this..." The man proceeded to pull a leather-bound book from inside his coat, along with a pen, and began to write with ferver.

Wirt stood awkardly off to the side. Is he supposed to leave? Stay? What was the repellent? Beast repellent, to keep monsters away? His head spun. What had been following them?

Most importantly, who on earth was this strange man, and could Wirt be sure that he wasn't still a danger?

"Hey," the man said, pen paused over sloppy cursive. Wirt met his eyes. "I can practically hear you freaking out over there. You okay?"

Wirt swallowed, kicking at the dirt beneath his feet.

"M'fine," he said, unconvincingly. "I - um. I'm just lost. And... I-I-I just..." He was still shaking, and he felt weakness seep into his bones now. He wanted to go home, but not _home._ He wanted to go somewhere he felt safe, and _home_ didn't fit that description. Home was where his parents were constantly yelling and trying to get rid of him. Home was where Greg expected the world from his big brother despite constantly being let down by him. Home was where Wirt was hiding behind strained smiles and big jackets that swallowed him up. Home was not home to Wirt, and he hated it. He felt overwhelm and no part of this situation was helping. He felts tears prick his eyes, but did not let them fall.

"Oh." The man snapped his journal closed and placed it in his coat once more. He turned his full attention to Wirt, looking slightly panicked. "Hey, it's okay. I know these woods better than anything. I can get you back to Gravity Falls and help you get home if you need me to."

Wait... Gravity Falls? Where on earth _was_ Wirt? How far from Boring was he?

"Gr-Gravity Falls? Where's Boring? I-I was in Boring this morning!" Wirt felt like he was freaking out all over again.

"Boring? That's the next town over; it's about 5 miles from the Mystery Shack. Er... former... Mystery Shack..." The man rubbed the back on his neck with a troubled expression. He smiled when Wirt gave him a curious look. "Do you need a ride? You must have been walking for hours. It'll be dark soon, and the buses don't run through Gravity Falls past 8."

Wirt calmed down immensely at the man's kindness. He was thankful to have run into him instead of someone else. But... did he want a ride? He didn't want to be alone in his hotel room for the next week, only to return to Washington. If he went back at all. Wirt didn't want to be alone anymore. Especially not after today's ordeal.

The man seemed to sense Wirt's indecision. He clapped his hands together. "You don't have to decide right now. Come on, let's get out of the woods before we lose daylight." The man began walking and Wirt tripped over himself to keep up with his longer gait. "Trust me, you don't want to be stuck out here during nighttime."

Wirt simply nodded.

"I'm Dipper, by the way." The man - _Dipper_ \- said. He grinned down at Wirt.

"I-I'm Wirt."

Dipper's smile widened and Wirt decided with certainty that there were worse people to be following through the woods.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm incredibly sorry this is so short. I'm working on some important plot points in the narrative, but I wanted to post something today. I hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading!   
> Any mistakes are my own, as I don't have a beta.

　

 

 

 

 

 

The two had been walking for several minutes. Wirt was marveling over how Dipper could possibly write legibly and walk at the same time, never mind actually know where he was going with his head buried in the journal. They hadn't spoken a word more to each other, and it was making Wirt antsy. He had questions! He had concerns!

 

He never in his life entertained the idea of getting lost in the woods, encountering some sort of... _monster_ , for lack of a better word, and then being saved (?) by some man in a cruddy coat! What made the situation worse was the fact that he wasn't positive that the man's intentions were strictly of the benevolent variety. He'd _technically_ saved Wirt, yes, but... but what if he was leading him to a murder cabin? What if he was going to lock him up forever? Wirt couldn't be sure what was going to happen to him!

 

And if Dipper _was_ just taking him into town to help him get home, what then? Was Wirt supposed to just go back to being alone and unwanted everywhere he went? He didn't know what to do, or what to expect, or where to go, or who to trust. He looked up at Dipper, who was still jotting words down in a loopy scrawl.

 

"Uh..." He cleared his throat when his voice came out as a cracking whisper. Dipper met his eyes, so Wirt looked away. He wasn't sure what he planned on saying, so he went with an obvious question. "What, uh, what was that thing back there?"

 

"Not completely sure yet," he heard Dipper say, followed by the rustling of clothing. When he glanced over, Dipper was no longer carrying the journal and instead spun the pen between his fingers distractedly. "I've only been studying it for a few weeks. It's an elusive one, that's for sure. My observations put it at about 13 feet tall, 20 feet long from snout to tail tip. Its shape resembles that of a dragon or some other reptilious creature, but... there's something even stranger about it. It seems to absorb light - all light! It doesn't reflect any color, it's like a, a void or something! It's fascinating!"

 

Wirt listen intently as Dipper continued on about the strange beast, referencing the notes he'd taken days prior, a brightness in his eyes that wasn't there before. The boy was left reeling at the existence of such a thing. A dragon-like creature, over twice his height, just roaming the forest? And Dipper wasn't concerned about it? Heck, he was downright gleeful! Wirt worried fow his own safety. This man was either recklessly unintelligent, or he knew what he was doing with such confidence that monsters, _real monsters,_ didn't scare him. Wirt thought back on what Dipper had said about the repellent. Why would the man need it if he wanted to get closer and observe the creature? Was it more of a safety precaution?

 

"You do a lot of thinking in there, don't you?"

 

Wirt jumped slightly, coming out of his own head. Dipper was giving him a teasing look, one eye brow raised. The boy looked away and cleared his throat, his face heating up.

 

"I just, I have so many questions...." The boy toyed with the hem of his sweater. "I didn't know things like that existed. I didn't know there were people that studied them and went after them and... It's crazy! How many of those do you think there are? Is anyone even safe? How do I protect myself if I see another one? I-I would've _died_ if you hadn't been there! I-I..." Wirt trailed off, suddenly more aware of himself. He must have sounded crazy.

 

Dipper slowed to a stop, so Wirt did the same. The older man was regarding him wearily, as if he was calculating the situation to determine the best move to make. He ended up placing a hand on Wirt's shoulder again.

 

"Wirt, look - this place you're in, it's not like the rest of the world. It is an anomoly in and of itself. There are many dangers here, albeit not as many as there were before, before..." Dipper gave a tired sigh, staring down, off to Wirt's left. "You'll be fine once you're back in Boring, is what I'm trying to say. I won't let anything happen to you in the meantime. Okay?"

 

Wirt wasn't entirely convinced, but he nodded anyway.

 

"Can you... Can you tell me more about this place? Why is it so dangerous? Where did the monsters come from?" Wirt almost didn't want to leave this town. Gravity Falls, Dipper called it. What a strange place it must be to live in. A constant adventure.

 

Dipper sighed again, then continued walking.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say thank you to all who have read and left kudos/comments! You guys really help get my motivation up <3  
> This chapter is short too because I'm terrible.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"We're almost to the edge of the woods," the older man said after a few minutes of silence. His voice was tighter, colder.

 

Wirt frowned, disappointed that he was being ignored for the most part, but kept quiet. Dipper's mood shfted from consoling to frigid pretty quickly. Wirt didn't want to make him angry. Definitely not.

 

When they did finally exit the woods, Wirt felt like he could finally breathe. The threat of danger diminished in his mind, though not completely. He filled his lungs until they burned, then exhaled mightily, slumping his shoulders. Dipper ruffled his hair as he passed and it sent a pleasent chill down Wirt's spine. Hm.

 

Dipper headed toward... Oh geez. Maybe "murder cabin" was a little harsh when he'd first thought it, but now... Wirt slowed his steps, taking in the sight before him. In the quickly fading light, the cabin looked downright eerie with its boarded up windows and overall decrepit appearance. The wood planks wre entirely gone in some places, haphazardly covered with tarps and aluminum paneling. A yellow, faded, torn up couch sat sadly next to the door. The whole place looked like it was scheduled to be knocked down years ago but no one ever got to it. Wirt bit his lip.

 

Dipper had gotten a few meters ahead when he realized he was no longer being followed and turned around. He tilted his head at Wirt. Wirt did not move forward. Dipper glanced from his home, then back to the boy.

 

"I know it's beat up," the older man said, a bit sheepish now. "But it has electricity and plumbing and hot water, so... It's really not as bad as it looks, I swear. I've lived here for years."

 

Wirt took hesitant steps. Dipper had been kind to him so far, this couldn't have been a trap. Right? Right! There was the monster, and the repellent, and the journal! Perhaps the man was taking advantage of the situation, though. Perhaps he hadn't specifically _planned_ to go out and kidnap some unsuspecting, over-trusting kid. Perhaps Dipper was just lucky enough to run into the one kid around who was dumb enough to follow a stranger home. Perhaps-

 

The sound of a lock turning and a heavy door being pushed open puled Wirt back into reality. He was standing on the front steps of Dipper's cabin. _Shack_ seemed a more appropriate word- wait. Shack. Mystery Shack. The sign. Dipper had mentioned a place by the same name, hadn't he? Was this it? God, he had so many questions, but Dipper wasn't exactly responsive to his previous inquiries. He would probably be better off keeping his mouth shut.

 

He followed Dipper wordlessly into the house and the door closed behind him.

 

The inside was... messy. But it had a sense of orginized chaos about it. There were papers tacked to the walls, stacked on every surface. Books strewn about, some open and filled with page markers. There was a desk or a bookshelf any place one could fit, and at least three more coarkboards than anyone needed. There was a couch and TV too, but it wasn't obvious upon first glance, as they were also covered with loose-leaf pages of what was recognizably Dipper's handwriting. The place was a disaster, no mistake, but over all, it looked like a normal house. Not at all what the outside would suggest.

 

"I'll grab my keys and we can head to Boring, if you're ready." Dipper had shed his coat, placing his journal on a high-up shelf. He had very strange tattoos across his arms, Wirt noted. He couldn't make out all the details, but a triangle with an eye in the center of a circle was easily noticeable. There were odd designs surrounding the circle, and even more that traveled up his biceps and disappeared under his t-shirt.

 

"What do your tattoos mean?" Wirt found himself blurting out before he could stop himself. Dipper raised an eyebrow at him. His eyes widened in panic. "I-I mean - I'm sorry, pretend I didn't ask..."

 

"I truly hate to discourage your insatiable curiosity, but some things are private," he said, procurring a set of keys from a desk near a closed door. Dipper didn't sound angry about it; quite the contrary, he sounded rueful for keeping secrets, and Wirt wondered why they had to be kept anyway.

 

"I'm sensing that trend..." the boy mumbled to himself.

 

"Are you ready to leave?" Dipper asked, pretending he hadn't heard Wirt.

 

"Is 'no' an option?" Wirt asked back, only slightly sarcastic.

 

Dipper shot the younger a puzzled expression, tilting his head.

 

"Do you not want to go home?"

 

"Boring isn't home," Wirt lamented, eyes on the wooden floor. "It's the furthest I could get from home without going broke."

 

Dipper stared at him, almost like he was searching for something. His eyes went soft, and Wirt wondered what he had found.

 

"Where is home?"

 

Wirt gave a somewhat frsutrated sigh.

 

"Technically Washington, but, but that's not... I-I don't feel at home there either." He ran a hand through his drak hair, and it stuck up at odd angles.

 

"Did you run away, Wirt?" Dipper asked in a gentle voice.

 

"No!" Wirt immediately replied, startled. "No, I-I-I just..." Wirt trailed off. Had he run away? He told his parents he would be gone for a couple weeks because he was going camping with his friends. It was a lie, but there was some truth! He _was_ going back! He just needed to be away. His parents probably wouldn't notice if he didn't come back anyway. Dipper was giving him a concerned look. "I didn't run away. Really. I'm going to go home soon. Like, a week, tops. I just can't be there right now."

 

Dipper regarded him for a few silent moments, in which Wirt stood anxiously in the middle of this stranger's living room. Eventually, Dipper straightened up, placed his keys back down on his desk, and walked past Wirt toward the door they'd first entered through.

 

"Get settled on the couch while I make some coffee," Dipper said. "You can just shove the papers to the side or put them on the floor - I already finished that project."

 

"What?" Wirt questioned with wide, disbelieving eyes.

 

Dipper tunred back as he said, "I'm going to make coffee, then we're going to talk about what's going on at home. Okay? Clear off the couch and make yourself comfortable; I'll be right back." Then he exited through a door, out of sight.

 

Wirt frowned, but did as he was told.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments and kudos are my lifeblood, guys. Constructive criticism welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions need answers. Answers bring up more questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very, very sorry this took so long. I won't offer any excuses, just know that I have no intention of abandoning this fic.  
> I know this chapter isn't very long, it's actually rather short, and I know there will be some mistakes throughout, I just really wanted to post something.

　

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"So," Dipper began, pressing a warm mug into Wirt's hands as he sat next to the younger boy, closer than Wirt expected from a near stranger. "You didn't run away, you just happen to be a full state away from home, _and_ your parents don't know where you are?"

 

The heat from the cup made Wirt shudder delightfully, a welcome distraction from the discomfort of the conversation and the icredulity in Dipper's voice.

 

"We-well... They know I went _somewhere_ , so it's not like I-I just... y'know, disappeared or something..." Wirt took a nervous sip of coffee, strong and uncut with neither sugar nor cream, then wrinkled his nose at the bitter taste.

 

"Okay..." Dipper said slowly. His own mug was nestled between his palms, resting on his crossed thighs. Steam billowed across the surface like satin curtains parting and Wirt was temporarily mesmorized by it. "I assume it's safe to say you don't have the best relationship with your parents."

 

Wirt simply nodded, minutely, timidly.

 

The older man's brows knit together in thought. Wirt observed him silently, just as the man had observed him earlier that evening, memorizing his weary, worried features while he waited for Dipper to speak again.

 

"Are they... abusive? Because if they are, you need to-"

 

"No, no, they're not- I mean, not like...they..." Wirt trailed off, giving himself time to collect his thoughts. Dipper sat patiently. Wirt stared down at his coffee. "They're... Not physically. Not for a while, anyway, th-they..." The boy gave a frustrated huff, eyes becoming misty with his many conflicting emotions.

 

"Hey," Dipper interjected softly, placing a hand between the boy's shoulder blades. Wirt looked up at him with an apprehensive expression. "Deep breaths. Give yourself a minute, okay? Do you have an anxiety thing?"

 

Wirt blinked, surprised. Not even his parents recognized that he had anxiety. "H-how...?"

 

Dipper's eyes crinkled in a slight smile.

 

"I used to have pretty bad anxiety when I was younger. I've gotten a lot better, but I know the signs pretty well now." Dipper gave a quiet laugh, and Wirt joined in, tentatively, before the boy's smile fell into a strained neutral.

 

"My, uh..." Wirt swallowed back his uneasiness. "My mom's never noticed my an-anxiety. She doesn't, doesn't really notice a lot about me, I guess." The boy sighed, coming to terms with the idea of actually talking about his parents to someone. The thought both terrified and encouraged him. Wirt inhaled a lungful of air, then let it out slowly. He could do this. And besides, he reasoned with himself, if he couldn't, Dipper probably wouldn't care that much.

 

Dipper took a sip from his cup and Wirt mirrored the action.

 

"Okay," Wirt said, mostly to himself. "So. My parent's are divorced. My dad kinda... he kinda just gave up on staying connected after a few years, so I haven't seen him in a long... in a long time." He paused to take a deep breath, Dipper's earlier words coming back to him. He cleared his throat. "M-my mom got married to, to a guy that was kind of an asshole from the beginning. He treats her fine, but I could just... could just tell that he didn't want anything to do with me.

 

My mom started acting like that too, after my brother was born. Greg. They treat him like he's some kind of, of, of-" he broke off with a groan. He wasn't being fair to his brother, and he knew that. His parents' neglegence was not his brother's fault. "They treat him like he's their favorite thing in the world, and he deserves every bit of that. He's a good kid. I-I just don't... I don't understand what I did wrong..."

 

"Nothing," Dipper said immediately, hand skimming up from Wirt's back to his shoulder to turn the boy more toward himself. "Wirt... the way your parents treat you is not a reflection of who you are, it's... they're the problem, not you. Okay? You didn't do anything wrong, and you certainly didn't do anything to deserve... any of that."

 

Wirt's eyes glazed over and he released a shaky breath to calm himself down before he cried in front of this man twice in the same day. He nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment.

 

"I understand that your emotions are... strained, to say the least, but do you think you could go into a little more detail about whatever abuse you went through? It's okay if you don't want to. It's absolutely okay."

 

Wirt was shaking his head before Dipper could even finish speaking, a tremor detectable in his shouders, and the man wished he hadn't asked at all. Part of Dipper was regretting not urging the boy to go home from the start, but he knew he'd never be able to live with himself if he refused help where it was clearly needed.

 

"Okay..." Dipper began, unsure of himself despite the steady, solid hand that lay on Wirt's shoulder. "Alright," he said again, more confident. When the boy made eye contact, Dipper forced a smile. "So, you're away from home. Quite a ways from home, really. Where are you staying? Friend's house? Hotel? Cardboard box?"

 

Wirt huffed a bit at that, smile just barely tugging at his lips. He's really starting to like this guy, and he told himself he'd worry about that later. For now, he turned his smile towards Dipper, who beamed back. The man seemed more at ease with this subject.

 

"Seedy little motel. Cheapest place I could find." Wirt took a swig of coffee to relieve his dry mouth. "It's not bad, just quiet. It feels... Well, I won't get into it now. It's just not what I'm used to."

 

Dipper nodded along, as if in agreement, which Wirt found curious.

 

"How many days do you have booked?"

 

Wirt's mouth twisted a bit.

 

"How come you get to ask so many questions and I don't?" he asked a bit hotly.

 

Dipper's expression was tight again. He severed eye contact and looked down at his coffee, suddenly looking much younger in his uncertainty. Wirt opened his mouth to apologize, but Dipper beat him to it.

 

"I'm sorry. That's unfair of me, isn't it?" The question was rhetorical, so Wirt kept quiet. "Mabel used to get on my case about that kind of thing. You'd think I'd've learned something," Dipper said, coughing out a laugh that sounded pained. The man shook himself. "From now on, we'll take turns. I ask a question, then you ask a question. Deal?" Dipper held out a hand.

 

When Wirt grasped his hand, it was almost uncomfortably warm from the man clutching his drink. He suspected his own was clammy.

 

"Deal."

 

Dipper seemed transfixed on Wirt's hand in his, paling and looking like he was about to be ill. Before the younger could ask if he was okay, the man pulled his hand away like he'd been burned, then plastered on another fake smile.

 

"It's your turn," Dipper said.

 

Wirt hardly had to think about his question at all.

 

"Who's Mabel?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!   
> If you enjoyed, please let me know. Feedback is so important to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos and comments make my world go 'round and give me the confidence to get up in the morning!  
> If you want me to continue this story, let me know! Have a wonderful day 0u0


End file.
